Little Miss Sunshine
by 0xlittlexmissxsunshinex0
Summary: yeah not that great at these... katherine just got sent from her life in chicago to new york. she arives all alone, but who will come and save her? find out right after these quick messages... haha?
1. Chapter 1

a.n.: ok well I actually got some good critisim on my last teaser... and they were right... it really wasn't one. so hopefully this is an ok one. more chapters to come.  
**disclaimer: yeah theres nothing to disclaim yet...**

"Second! Second! Yes! Go for the double play!" My small seven year old voice echoed through the small allies surrounding the lot we were playing in. Being a tom-boy was always hardest for me, the only one who would ever venture out to play ball with the boys. Most seven year old girls would rather be playing dollies, or having a tea party, but me, kicking the boys' butts was what I called a party. Since we were born, me and my brother Liam had been unseperable. So if he wanted to play baseball, then I'd be right there with him.

By the time I was twelve, life started getting hard. My father lost his first job and my mum lost all of her want to live. The doctors said that had she wanted live, she would have. I had stopped cutting my hair at ten so my brown hair flowed long down my back. My chicken legs were now well built calves from all of the years of runing. That year I grew some decent sized boobs.

At thirteen I stopped hanging out with my brother and started hanging out with girls my age and older guys. A guy named Jesse was my first. I was thirteen but he thought I was eighteen. Jesse was twenty.

The summer I turned fourteen was my biggest. Liam got sick. Dad was sending me away. He said that he couldn't handle me, that I was to much of a burden. That summer Liam died and dad became a drunk. I also met Dan, he was twenty-two. I don't remember what number he was, I stopped keeping track after fifteen. The summer I turned fourteen I left Chicago. I came to New York.


	2. My Kind Of Town

**Well I changed it a leeetle bit... next chapter I _promise_ will be out by if not before sunday!**

_oh and every chapter I'm gonna list a song that I think totally sets the mood. I listen to all kinds of differnt music so it will different each time... If you do have any suggestions on a certain genre suggest away!!  
chapter one: My Kind Of Town By: Frank Sinatra (listen to this first)  
and the theme from New York, New York By: Frank Sinatra (then this)_

* * *

"Stupid trunk. I swear to God if you drop one more time..." I said scowling down at my hunk of a bag. It had taken three days to get to new york and I was definitely ready to get off the god-for-saken train. Once the train reached the platform I hopped off and looked around.  
"Hah," I laughed to myslef, "And people think this is better than Chicago. Yeah right." With one final tugg I picked up my bag and was off.

"Hey there missy. Looks like you need sum 'elp there. Me an' muh frien's would love to 'elp"  
'Just great' i thought 'Three steps out into the streets and some drunk has already confronted me. It's gonna be a long day.'  
"Well i would be much obliged sir, but you see my fiance is waiting for me at our lovely abode so I must be off." The man shrugged and was on his way stuttering through the rugged crowd.  
"That was easy." I muttered under my breath as I atempted pushing through the crowd of hundreds.

Two hours, and a sore arm, later I was still midlessly walking about and with nowhere to stay. Just as I thought I had run out of luck, a group of boys, all mostly around my age, stepped out of a resturaunt named Tibbys. They seemed to be dressed just like all of the newsies that I would hang out with back at home so I tried out my luck and waited for them to walk by. They soon walked right up to where I was standing and most of them tipped their hats. This was my one chance.

"'Scuse me boys but I'ma little lost and new to the area, you wouldn't know a place that I could stay do you?" I looked up making my face look innocent as a child's.  
A rather cute one, with a red bandana who looked like the leader, stood up to the front of the crowd of hormone crazed boys.  
"All depends whose ask'in." He said in a flirtatios tone.  
"Jus' a girl with no place to stay." I answered back hoping to sound as helpless as possible. It usually made guys want to help even more.  
"Well... I dunno. I'll hafta ask da boys." Turning around, the leader said to the group, "So boys, whada yeah think? Should we let dis angel stay wid us?"  
A chorus of "yes" and "of course" rang out and I gave them all a big toothy grin.  
'I really do know how to control everybody. Liam was right.' I thought as I walked away with the group of boys surrounding me asking me questions about everything imaginable.

!!&!!

"So's wait. You'se hada hoise?" The boy Race asked me. Of course I had never owned a horse. But these people know nothing of my past. Why not stretch the truth a bit. They did it everyday to hundreds. I was only doing it to ten. So i guess their crime was worse... Right

**'wrong.'**

'oh shut up.' I told the otherside of my brain, the logical side.

By the time we got back to what looked like the home for all the newsboys I was exausted from all of the walking and from carrying my bag. The boys, being the gentlemen that they were, offered to carry it but after the third time of me answering no I think they got the hint and let me carry the big burden that it was.  
"So where 'zactly will I be sleepin'?" I asked in a concerned tone.  
"Well, at da moment bein', da only bed open is Spots. but he don't live here so I'm suah he won't mind." I thought about what Jack had just said. A guy that doesn't even live with them has his own bed and yet there's newsies sleepin' out on the streets everynight because there's not enough room. Yeah, _totally _made sence. I didn't even know this Spot guy, but I could already tell that he had an attitude of a bitch.  
"So where does Spotty live if he don't live here?" I asked not helping but be nosey.  
"Oh Spot lives in Brooklyn, but he makes sahprise visets alot so we like ta keep a bunk open." Jack explained easily as if it were common knoledge.  
"Got it, so will he get mad that I took his, 'cause I mean I can take the floor..."  
"He's mean. But he ain't that mean." Jack said cutting me off. All I could picture while I was putting my stuff under my new bunk was some huge man, over 6 feet tall, towering over me in the dead of night. I huredly changed in the tiny washroom and dove under my covers. It was dark out by now and most of the boys were in bed trying to sleep if not already asleep. The bed was not as comfy as I thought it would be, but it was deffinatly better than the one that I had back in Chicago.  
I sighed. If Liam could see me now. I wonder what he would think of Dad or of me. Sleeping in a room full of guys not even considering any of them. Boy would he be proud. I missed him so much. But for now all I could do was sleep off the hurt and start a new day in a new city tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks to perpetuallove you're like wicked amazing and your pretty much the reason this story is up!!**

**(:**


	3. When Irish Eyes Are Smiling

**A/N: Alrighty. So I am back as you can see and I have a nice schedual so I will hopefully be updating at least once a week. Well anybody that's still reading I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: now really... I don't own newsies, I only own the character that will be named next chapter.. I dunno, I just haven't thought of anything yet.  
**

The next day I woke up to the sound of at least fifty boys running around and fussing about getting no sleep. Being the extreme morning person that I am, I quickly and quietly hopped out of bed and made my way over to the guy who yesterday called himself 'Cowboy.'  
"Heya Cowboy. I uh just wanted to ask how long I would be able to stay here before you would kick me out." I tried to seem as in need as possible as he came up with his answer.  
"Well, I mean, you'se can't really jus' stay here an' do nothin'," He looked up at me sheepishly. "So if you'se really were in need of a place, you could just sell papes like one of us. That would give you the right to live here an' all." I thought over his proposal and really couldn't find a reason not to stay. I had no family to live with and really no way of making money. If I did become a newsie then I would have a job and a home all in one.  
"That would be perfect Cowboy." I smiled at him.  
"Welcome to da team!" He exclaimed suddenly spitting into his hand and holding it out to me. Knowing this custom I followed his lead and let him rub all of his dirty germs on me.

"So's listen, we gotta go over some ground rules before you start." I quietly nodded my head not wanting to do anything that would take away my newly found cash flow.  
"Ok, one, you'se gotta tawlk to Kloppman, our caretaker, 'bout settin' up the old goils room. Two, no... uh... boys allowed aftah 10:30, we'se gotta sleep yeah know?" Again I nodded my head quickly. I could tell that if I kept going like this a headache would be in my near future.  
"Three, no takin' someone else's sellin' spot. Aftah a couple if weeks you'll get yer own spot don't worry. Four, Harlem is off limits. Brooklyn is in a war with them, and, well without Brooklyn I wouldn't be standin' here right now." I looked at Jack with confusion.  
"You talk 'bout Brooklyn like it's a person and not a place..."  
"Brooklyn may be a spot on a map for most people, but for us newsies, Brooklyn is Spot Conlon. When you mess with Brooklyn, you'se ain't messin' with a place, no," Jack quietly shook his head while taking a dramatic pause. " You'se messin' with the King his self. Which takes me to rule numah five. Now listen, Sot Conlon, he's a great friend of mine, an' if you'se were a guy it would be great, but since you'se ain't no guy, Spot Conlon is off limits." I opened my mouth to argue but Jack beat me to it.  
"No exceptions. I won't have you'se all heartbroken by him."  
"If anything he'll have to look out for me." I muttered under my breath feeling a bit annoyed.  
"What's dat?" Jack said suspiciously looking at me.  
"Nuthin' just thankin' you for the warnin'." I answered grinning back.  
"Dat's what I thought. Now wait here for Race. He'll show you'se the rapes today." We exchanged our goodbyes and I watched Cowboy walk out the door to the distribution office.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the boy who was named Race blundered down the stairs. With cigar in mouth, he began telling me how to be one of the 'greats' like Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly or Spot Conlon. After a lecture for the record books, Race led me up to a counter and slammed some coins on the table.  
"I'll take fiddy foah me, an' twenty five foah da little sweet heart heah." After we recieved out 'papes' as Race called them, we rushed out the door to Race's spot at the tracks.

"Alright, dah foist thing yeah gotta loin is dat you'se dah only way those people is gonna know anythin'. You'se gotta be quick when given' them da pape. Also," Race paused here while quickly exchanging a penny for a pape," Lyin' is what we newsies do best. If we didn't then most days we'd all go stahvin' an' homeless." Race let me take the next customer and we continued switching off until I had 5 papes and he had ten. It was then when he had the brilliant idea to compete to the finish.

"Thirty minutes. And if you aren't back in time you automatically loose. Got it?" I asked Rance. excited to play.  
"Got it." He replied with a smirk on his face.  
I briskly walked away to the over crowded betting booths and started shouting my fake headline of the day. "Brooklyn baby born with three feet an' two heads!" That sold two.

**Two down three to go.**

Knowing that I wouldn't get anymore buyers in that section, I walked into the hoity toity section of the tracks. 'I'm sure they'll need some papes.' I thought to myself while walking up to a girl no older than me.  
"Care for a pape?" I sweetly asked her.  
"If it shall make you go away, I will buy all three." She shot back. Not caring what she meant by it, I gave her the papes and walked back to where me and Race agreed to meet. To my surprise Race was already standing there with a cigar protruding from his mouth.  
"You'se can nevah beat a mastah at his own game." I smiled at him and put my hands up in defeat.  
"Your good at sellin papes Race, I'll give you that. It's money management that's your big weakness." He gave me a big toothy smile in reply while simaltaniously nodding his head.  
"Oh I know." With that he grabbed my arm and led me outside to watch the races with him.

* * *

One win and five losses later, Race and I were walking home singing an Irish tune I had taught him earlier that day. "When Irish eyes are smiling..." Race stopped singing and we both laughed.  
"I think tha's wrong." He said in a drunken voice.  
"So Race," I began after we finished laughing," I'm... uh... beginin' to think that we drank a wee bit to much." I gave him a big lopsided smile and we quickly began laughing again.  
"There is never any such thing in the whole wide world as to much!" Race exclaimed as he opened the lodging house door for me.

"Weah in God's name has you'se two been?!" Jack screamed the second we both walked in. All it took was for me and Race to look at each other before we were in yet another fit of giggles.  
"That's it, off to bed you'se two." Jack said while guiding us upstairs and into the bunk room.  
"But wait, Jack," I said while using my bed post to hold me up, "The party is just gettin' started!" And with that Race was right next to me clapping like a four year old promised a ride on the roller coaster.  
"Oh yes! The Party!" Race exclaimed still gleefully clapping his hands. Jack looed back and forth at me and Race.  
"The party is tomorrow night. Now go ta bed!" With a final sigh both me and Race washed up and slid into bed not understanding that Jack was telling the truth, the party _was_ tomorrow.


End file.
